The Sith'ari
by Sevrian Kharr
Summary: Naruto wakes up in a different dimension, and with a different name. For these people, he was Adas, he was the god of the Sith. Godlike NarutoxHarem
Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Star Wars, or any other anime/games referenced in this fic.

 **Chapter One: I'm Adas**

"Talking"  
 _Thinking_

 **Shouting/Sith Sorcery**

" _Foreign Languages_ "

He woke up, after Force knows how many years since his time, inside the chamber hidden in his quarters, the doors sliding open automatically even as his eyes opened. He could feel it through his connection with Korriban; someone was usurping his planet's power. He stepped out of the sarcophagus he designed for his rest, and into his chambers, to a most peculiar scene.

A woman, sitting on a chair in what he could only describe as a laboratory, was watching a holocron about him of all things. He shook his head amusedly; she was so wrapped in the projection's tale she had yet to notice his presence. He crept up behind her and took another look at it. The tale was about the war against the Rakata, his last battle before he decided he needed time to adapt to this new power he'd been granted. "Interesting" he muttered into her ear as he watched his projection kill wave after wave of the Infinite Empire's minions while he had barely a scratch on his armor.

The woman jumped, startled at the unknown voice coming from behind her. She brandished her lightsaber, never out of reach, to cleave the intruder's head off his shoulders. Should be a good lesson to all others, but instead of the intended result, the blade stopped before ever reaching his neck, an amused expression on his face, his red, slit eyes watching hers as though wondering what she'd do next.

She tried using the force to push him away, get some breathing space so she could properly think about what happened, but he didn't even budge, a grin slowly splitting his face, his amused expression slowly turning into something else. "You…are hot" he said, simply, his eyes leaving hers for the first time and wandering her body. She'd been nude as she watched the holocron; she always slept naked but this new holocron, depicting the reign of the Sith'ari, Adas, was too interesting to wait, so she decided to learn from it before going to bed; and she couldn't help the shiver she felt run through her body.

She swung her blade once more, to the same result, before it ever came in contact with his skin; her lightsaber was stopped in the air, a disapproving grunt coming from him before she was forced to move away, a giant battle axe cutting through the air before splitting the ground as it landed at his feet. The most amazing thing about it was that no one was wielding the axe, it had attacked her on its own, and her studies on the Pureblood Sith so far had led her to believe not one of them had this much control over the Force. The man proceeded to take the giant axe on one hand and another one slowly made its way to his other one as he watched her intently. "You are invading my home, woman." He said his voice strangely calm despite the grin on his face. "I should kill you…well; I **would** kill you, had I not thought of a better use for you." His grin widened as he finished, taking one step toward her, and disappearing in the air.

He sighed yet again as he just watched her sleep after he'd broken her will. At first she'd fought him, tried to use the force against him, and tried to threaten him, telling him of her allies who would destroy him if he killed their scientific mastermind. But then, as he'd filled her again and again with his seed, influencing **her** with the force to accept her submissive role on their relationship, it didn't take much until she had been utterly broken.

Sure, the woman still had the mind of a genius, sometimes, but now in most cases all she'd want was to be filled by his cock wherever he desired, whenever he desired.

Undeniable proof of that was when, after he'd abused her thoroughly, she had; upon seeing that he could still continue; given him use of her mouth and breasts to use as he saw fit to satisfy his needs. Of course, her lips grew sore from sucking his "too damn big" dick long before that could happen, and although he loved the titfucks he was able to get out of her, it just wasn't enough to bring him the satisfaction she so desperately wanted to give him, so he had stopped altogether and allowed her rest, while he caught up to the times, see what he had been missing over the centuries.

That brought him back to the present, his eyes on her body, his lust still unrelenting, but unable to quench his desires, as she was too tired to even try pleasing him, and there was no other women on his bedchamber, unlike the years he had ruled as the Sith'ari, long ago; apparently it had been thousands of years since his reign and he was still referred to as Adas; and he needed to change that. But the first thing he needed to change of course was his name. It was **certainly** not Adas, no matter how much the name had grown on him during his rule over the Sith race. His name was Naruto, and it would remain so for quite a long while.

The blond king looked to the weapons in his hands and the memories of the old days came rushing in like a tidal wave. The day he had been transported from his home; a brilliant plan by Kaguya, he had to admit, she couldn't bring herself to kill him for some reason so she used her absolute power to send him away, to where he could not interfere with her work; and he could still remember too well the intake of dark side energy he had suffered because he was in what he had heard some of the Alliance's shinobi call the Rikudou mode. He was unable to tap into his chakra since but he was always at the level of strength being in Rikudou mode put him, even if at the time he was too lost in the dark side to enjoy it.

The dark side overcharge had been enough to send him on a rampage, the likes of which even the Kyuubi would be proud. He ended up conquering the world he was in less than a day; no matter what the holocrons said, he knew how long it'd taken for the Sith to bend their knees and offer their women to appease him; and they worshiped him as a god ever since. The title eventually grew on him, Sith'ari, but the name he had been given; Adas. He never understood how they could ever come up with Adas from hearing "My fucking name is Naruto!" over and over again.

As the years passed the initial bloodlust from fusing with the dark side of the Force subsided, and he could once again think clearly, only this time, things that he would never do back home, like go back on his word, or even rape someone, felt so much easier. There was still a part of him that felt those things were wrong, but it was such a small part that he easily ignored it, and it eventually died out, like whatever was left of the **good guy** Naruto had when he realized that Kaguya had won, and that meant his whole race was **dead** and he was the last person from his world still alive; except for Kaguya but she was a goddess so he didn't count her.

Of course, he was still Uzumaki-Yajyuu Naruto, and that meant he was still an honorable young man, but his definition of honor had been distorted quite a bit by the dark side... The Sith'ari smirked and looked back toward Sorzus Syn; he kinda had to wonder where this people came up with their names, even Fishcake sounded better than that; and added mentally _With some extra benefits too…_ he closed his eyes and allowed himself to fall back on the bed, one of his hands moving to cup the Jen'jidai's ass, pulling her closer to his body as he continued his trip down memory lane.

He remembered destroying the mind of one of the Rakata while using the force to take as much information as he could from the being. It had been then that he began understanding the languages spoken in this universe, as that race seemed to have slaves of every single living species. He remembered fighting them wave after wave after wave, and that they eventually turned around and fled, tails between their legs like beaten dogs; and he'd know how a beaten dog would look like, his spars with Kiba were quite frequent back on his home world; and after that he had felt so very tired, more than any other time in his life. He remembered telling his people that he would rest in his chambers, and no one was to disturb him, no matter how long it'd take; back home there were times he'd sleep days before feeling good enough to walk around once more; but he didn't count on sleeping away thousands of years, and when he woke up, finding Sorzus in his chambers, looking through his history was enticing; she **was** naked; and infuriating at the same time. Had his people forgotten his orders? How dare they allow anyone inside while he was resting?!

The blond sighed, letting the anger of such treachery slip away from his mind, the dark aura that had begun surrounding him fading away as he calmed. The woman on his right arm moaned contently at the feeling of his power, pressing her body into his. He was tempted to take her again, she had no idea the effect she was having on him, behaving like that; or maybe she did, and only pretended to be asleep, but he couldn't tell, he never did get women; so he moved away, lest he ended up hurting his new mistress, and decided it was time to roam the grounds of Korriban once again. He always loved this planet and how in tune with the dark side it seemed to be, he never felt better than the moments he was on his planet. Sure during his time they had Ziost as well, and that had been the capital of his empire to a lot of people; even in his histories they say he lived there, but they were oh so very wrong; but it was nowhere as important to him as Korriban had always been. Losing Ziost to the Rakata had been what he would always call an **acceptable loss,** and he fortified his defenses in Korriban, his true capital planet.

He walked out of his chambers, into the corridors of what people nowadays called his **tomb,** and the traps that he triggered as he walked never came close to hurting him. He stepped outside for the first time in three thousand years, and as he took in the air of Korriban, allowing the dark side energy of the planet to interact with him, telling him what had happened in his absence, a presence grew close to his home. A male, tall and muscled, his hair in a style similar to Killer B's, his skin looked like it was losing its color, pale as he was becoming; a price for the use of the dark side, he recalled; the man looked toward him and scowled, probably wondering what he was doing in Sorzus' chambers. He approached Naruto, his hand already inching toward his lightsaber.

"You, slave!" The man said, and he raised an eyebrow. _That's new…_ Naruto thought, having never been called anything other than master by anyone in a very long time. "Where is Sorzus Syn, I must have words with her!" The man's tone did nothing to please the blond king, and he frowned before he turned around, an idea forming in his mind and a smirk on his face. "Come, I'll show you to her chambers…" Naruto didn't wait for the man to correct him in the lack of appropriate term, and reentered his home, intent on showing this arrogant little man just **what** had become of Syn.

They moved back toward his room in silence, but he could tell the man behind him was seething, sizing him up for an attack, how strong he was. He seemed to understand combat at least…too bad Naruto never liked arrogant people. Even Satsuki, his closest friend and first wife got her share of pranks for acting all high and mighty. He entered his bedchambers slowly, lest he wake her up, and called out "Sorzus are you decent? We have a visitor." His voice, unlike when dealing with Killer B wannabe _Bee would have loved that one!_ He snickered in his mind, as the woman in question answered by coming into view in her normal attire, her black hooded cloak closed up over her combat attire. "Master, you have returned! For a moment…I-I thought you grew tired of me…" She sounded lovely, shy and unsure as she was. He walked closer to her, a small smile playing at his lips. "Tired of you? Nah, but I know how tired **you** are, so I went looking for more company." He said, caressing her face gently. He stopped abruptly after a moment, as though only just remembering the visitor that he'd brought along. "That dude over there wanted to speak to you. Didn't like his tone, but decided against killing him, you know, since you two seem to **know** each other."

His tone was possessive and somewhat jealous, and Sorzus smiled at him for that, but she shook her head, as though denying something, before she even turned her head to her fellow Jen'jidai. "It must be Dreypa. I'd told him that I could augment his physical strength with a few rituals I've been researching." Naruto raised an eyebrow at that, looking back at the man and giving him a grin. "He must be quite weak then, needing such methods to boost his own power." He said, looking the man right in the eyes, and as Dreypa; _Really, this people and names, what the fuck?_ reached for his lightsaber, Sorzus' answer stopped him. "Not that he would ever come close to your level my dear master, but he is quite strong for a mortal." Sorzus smiled at Naruto, still acting as though Dreypa was not even in the same room as they were. The king nodded at her words and turned his attention from the Bee pretender, looking back at his Sorzus. "Say, Sorzus, my dear. Do you know of anyone else that we could bring into our little…arrangement?" He walked to her as he spoke, circling her so that he was standing close to her back, her front visible for that Dreypa guy to watch. Naruto felt it was time to show the man Sorzus was **his** and he never shared.

She seemed pensive for a moment, and he began sliding his hands down her sides, toward her lower body, one of them moving to her front as it passed her belly button, and coming down to cup her **private area** as she had called it when he first took her. The other hand moved back up, coming to rest on her left breast, groping at it softly as she moaned, pressing herself against her master. "Ahn…I-I th-think there's Xo-XoXaan, the le-leader of the B-Black Legioooooons" the extension of the word Legions had been unintentional, but as she felt an orgasm hit her like a Force blast from him would, she had no alternative. The woman had only recently recovered enough to walk again, albeit a little **funny,** one would say, and here he was, making her lose composure in front of an old ally.

Naruto nibbled her ear, his eyes never leaving Dreypa's, and it seemed to work quite well on the man; _He_ ** _did_** _want her to be_ ** _his_** _mistress then;_ who seethed in silence for a moment, apparently considering something before his saber finally ignited, an angry growl escaping his lips as he charged forward to end the man who dared insult him that way. Naruto simply allowed Sorzus to slide to the ground, her body still tired enough that an orgasm had gotten her quite out of it, and extended a hand to the side, his trusty battle axe flying through the chamber, ending its flight safely in his grasp the blond smiled at his challenger. "I've been asleep for three thousand years, Dreypa. Do give me a good fight, will you?" And he charged as well, the massive axe held in only one hand, but as they closed the distance to one another, Dreypa thought he saw something moving at the edge of his vision, quite fast toward the blond male.

In the end, Dreypa had been too easy, and taking his planet back from the usurper Ajunta Pall even easier. The man barely put up a fight, and he ended up decapitating him in front of his armies, with Sorzus and XoXaan on his sides. Sorzus had asked him to expand his empire. Make the universe aware of their power, and so he did. He started by taking neutral planet, the one the Republic and the Jedi had forsaken because they did not agree to their **terms of surrender** as he liked to call them.

The Jedi began retaliating soon enough. They tried taking his women from him; mount an assault on Sorzus who had been experimenting in Korriban. She was gravely wounded in the attack, surviving only because she had put herself and XoXaan, his two mistresses, through a ritual that would tie their life to his. As long as he drew breath, the two were nigh immortal. Only his death would cause them to be vulnerable again.

Of course, knowing all that meant nothing to him, and he channeled the King Adas of old, when he was still completely under the influence of the dark side, when he received news of the attack. His people in Korriban would suffer because of their weakness, but he had hit the Jedi first, and he'd hit them **hard.** He assembled a force of Massassi in the ship that had brought Sorzus and the other to his planet and away he went toward Tython, home of the Jedi, and soon to be their resting place.

On the way there an idea occurred to him. Maybe, instead of destroying everything, he could show them just how helpless they really are against his power. He could raid their planet, take the women that peaked his interest and take them away, killing as many of their warriors as his hands could reach; the males anyway, maybe his Massassi would have use for the females he didn't care for.

In the end, Naruto had gone, conquered, killed and left. His raid had been quite profitable too, as he had taken a beautiful Jedi female by the name of Lynde. She had come to fight him to protect the younglings she'd been teaching, not that he'd ever hurt children anyway. But she proved herself a good opponent as she was definitely a better fighter than Dreypa of Ajunta Pall could have ever hoped to be. He placed her in the same level of Sorzus, who while proficient in her fighting style, lacked the athleticism to perform it to its maximum potential; he did keep telling her doing research all the time was not good for her; but in Lynde's case, she lacked the physical prowess to take her fighting style to its maximum potential.

There were no other women that he had taken interest in, and so his Massassi had quite the gathering of slave girls to please them, and he'd left Tython as the world burned and its people mourned their losses.

After that first strike on Tython, Naruto had led a few more attacks on the planet, always on the request of his mistresses to take some crystals from it. Sorzus wanted to experiment on the crystals, to see if she could force their power output to intensify. Lynde wanted a new one for her saber, as her old one he'd destroyed after beating her in their duel. And finally XoXaan had asked for schematics on some war ships, so she could show them to their engineers, the Zuguruk caste, to see what modifications they could make to the original plans.

And for the next five hundred years he was a scourge on the Republic, tearing at their defenses, raiding their planets as though taunting them to fight back. In the end the Republic had gone to some of his subject who wanted more power than they were due, and together they launched an attack on his home, Korriban. The Republic and his Empire had joined forced to destroy the one being that neither had been able to contain by themselves.

Sorzus had foreseen this through the Force; he had too but he always allowed his mistresses to take some jobs in his council so they had more reasons to be near him; and they had prepared for the Republic's little incursion. Sorzus had been studying Sith alchemy and their **jutsu** ; he'd taught them much about his own home planet, and his women had begun using his language quite often; she had created many war beasts and perfected the ones that the Sith had already created. She'd also been able to create the art of Necromancy in this universe, using the dark side to reanimate the corpses of the fallen to fight once more.

AN: Hey...sorry if I didn't post what I said I would but I had to go to the hospital again, and the doctor said I should **NOT** stress over anything. Anyway, knowing that, I decided I would start writing at my own pace again, and updates may come at different intervals than what I had before.

On another news, I'm working on a Harry Potter story! Wooo =3 I hope it will be different enough to pique the interest of everyone here .-. Next update might just be my FFT fic, since I really liked how that turned out. So look out for updates ._.

See ya guys o/


End file.
